


Art for Violette_Royale's Thistledown

by RedQueen



Series: Art for Merlin [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He sits up in the bed, and the covers fall down to reveal his chest. She has to force herself to look at his face and not let her eyes graze his naked form.<br/>~<br/>When she bends her knees to pray later, it is his face she sees. His presence she feels under the cool vaults of the convent church. She does not tell anyone. He is her secret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Violette_Royale's Thistledown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Violette_Royale, because frankly, all her stories are amazing.  
> And um, Merlin is totally based on Maria from Sound of Music because I know very little about Benedectine nuns (novice or otherwise). Sorry

[Views better on tumblr for some reason.](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/)

 

"He sits up in the bed, and the covers fall down to reveal his chest. She has to force herself to look at his face and not let her eyes graze his naked form. His shoulders seem too broad, too massive. As if he is more animal than human. Are all men shaped like that?

If he notices her unease, he does not acknowledge it. He stares back at her, making her body itch and burn under her heavy habit. When she bends her knees to pray later, it is his face she sees. His presence she feels under the cool vaults of the convent church.

She does not tell anyone. He is her secret."

* * *

 

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/78ae33d58c8330c97ec5c9ac24d2ea6c/tumblr_nqhld0V2BF1ux0hqpo1_1280.jpg)

* * *

 

And another version at night because.

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/1b65be57db4bb066187e90d0901bf37f/tumblr_nqhld0V2BF1ux0hqpo3_r1_1280.jpg)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I realise that this scene isn't described in the story, but it happened in my head and I drew it in two different lighting styles before verifying and UGH.


End file.
